Descendants 11 - We Will Be Villains
We Will Be Villains is issue 11 in The Descendants (Main Series), and issue thirteen in volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. It is part one of the Siege arc. Summary Alexis having come around to the teens using their powers has decided to train them. She, Ian and Laurel are training them in the early morning she trains Warrick, Cyn, Juniper and Melissa. They do an excercise using posters and tin plates but are interupted by the door. Alexis answers it to find Edward Tyler with a briefcase. Simon Talbot, Project Tome director is woken by a phone call. Although Alexis and her friends hit a blow against their project, their Bio-Mapping protocols are in place, they've shaken loose foreign interference and are now able to fool the subject's parent more creatively. His phone call is confirmation that the Life Savers, Inc are the missing 'A14' subjects. The numeric designations of the subjects is revealed to be about priority to the project and not power, and A14 is amongst the highest priority Tome has. Talbot rings Brother Wright and tells him he has approved Operation: Redeemer. At Tome's bunker Bravo Wright surveys his team, newer more powerful Inugami, Shine, War-torn, Launch, Wolf and Manriki. Wright details their mission to capture Alloy, Facsimile and Zero by acting as villains. At Freeland House, Edward reveals that he has copied Samuel Paige, the Enforcer Corps' director's hard-drive. He still has doubts that the Corps is corrupt. Laurel looks at the data and finds a reference to deep nineteen. Edward says that deep eleven is Enforcer HQ. Deep Nineteen is in the Catskill Mountains and the schematics make it ten times larger than the Center of Psionic Study and outfitted disturbingly like a prison. Edward tells them that the official prison for Descendants is Braddock Island so Deep Nineteen can't be a mislabelled prison. This means Edward has brought proof that the upper echelons of the Enforcer Corps are involved in Project Tome. Ian mentions Impact and Avatar's involvement in Quinn Bluffs, Florida including Gina's attempt to kill Rain. Edward begins to believe that the Corps may be more corrupt than he wanted to think. They are interupted by Laurel's system detecting airborne Inugami. Warrick and Kay's Chemisty class is interupted by a state of emergency involving rogue psionics. Warrick makes an excuse on the way to the gym and ducks out. Twenty minutes earlier Shine, War-torrn, Wolf, Launch and Manriki are in a Brilliant Frozen Foods van. After and argument Launch puts his purple and green cowl on and strolls into traffic. Using his power he disables a car lands on the roof of Mac's Hardware and makes a grandstanding speech call his team, The Redeemers. The redeemers have spent twenty minutes alternating between destroying and driving off the police before Alloy, Zero and Facsimile arrive, on a rooftop nearby. Manriki hits Alloy with a chain and he is unable to control it. Facsimile mentions it is the same metal from the dog's armor and Shine calls it Orihalcite. She also tells them the Inugami's name. Shine lunges at Alloy but Facsimile intervenes. Zero climbs down from the roof and Wolf begins to chase her. Shine and Facsimile fight, Facsimile struggles to hit Shine, but Shine can't hurt Facsimile. Facsimile throws a vehicle at her and while she's distracted yelling at Launch Facsimile hits her over the head. Alloy fights Launch, doging his wrist blasters. Manriki unravels his chain and attacks Alloy as well. Isp and Osp deflect it but it destroys the vent Alloy is using as cover from Launch. Alloy uses metal pipes to lock Manriki in place and Isp throws Alloy at Launch. Launch hurls himself off the roof, blowing Alloy and Mariki off of it. Facsimile has knocked Shine into a store, War-torn grabs her and throws her across the street. Facsimile sprouts horn from her wrists. Shine recovers and Alloy's fall from the roof is stopped by Isp and Osp. Shine reveals that their bosses want them, War-torn says he's okay stopping people who want to fight crime because there is nothing on TV. Alloy and Facsimile decide to catch up with Zero. Alloy uses a truck cab to lash Launch to the ground. He tries to launch again but the lash stays strong and the three are thrown off their feet by the burst. Manriki, still bound falls off the roof near Wolf, still chasing Zero. Wolf frees Manriki, but is hit by a stray bullet. In response his inhibitor level is dropped to 35% and he becomes more animalistic. Zero reminds him he is chasing her and dodges him. Shine, Launch and War-torn regain their footing and Shine tells Launch to wait until they are clear to launch next time. In Vincent Liedecker's office Brill escorts Calvin "Scuff" Singer. Singer looks worse for wear since he was last seen, the lycanthropy is taking its toll on him. Liedecker orders Singer to engage The Redeemers as he is paid protection from the business owners whose shops are being destroyed and wants it stopped. Category:Siege Category:Welcome To Freeland House